After a successful and highly productive first grant period, the Oregon Clinical and Translational Research Institute (OCTRI) is well positioned to have greater impact in the next grant period. OCTRI's goals are: Specific Aim 1. Generate sustained OHSU and KPCHR research growth and productivity across the spectrum of translational science. Specific Aim 2. Translate new biomedical knowledge into widespread advances in human health and healthcare reform. Specific Aim 3. Create a regional consortium for clinical and translational research. Specific Aim 4. Expand the impact of the strong OCTRI educational curriculum, develop an institution-wide, coordinated career development process that builds on the strengths of existing programs, and extend it throughout the region and nationally. Specific Aim 5. Enhance key infrastructure programs to support local and regional clinical and translational research. These plans will build on major progress during the first grant period to further expand clinical and translational research, career development and benefits to human health. OCTRI will utilize a series of innovative partnerships to leverage CTSA support, expand its extensive collaborations with communities, and take advantage of a regional consortium of academic institutions working together to enhance translation. As a member of the CTSA Consortium, OCTRI will contribute unique expertise and resources to the combined effort to solve biomedical problems. Oregon Health and Science University and its partner institution Kaiser Permanente Center for Health Research have committed strong leadership support and substantial institutional commitment to OCTRI's continued mission.